


Fighting Words

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a massive blow-up, and it leads to something even more explosive.





	Fighting Words

"Harry Potter, you are an Order of Merlin, First Class prick!"

Since he didn't have time to pull out his wand, Harry simply ducked out of the way to avoid having a head-on collision with the brass candlestick thrown at him from across the room by his wife. The candlestick missed his head by inches and crashed against the wall, cracking the paint and leaving a distinctive dent before it hit the floor. Harry dropped his workbag, and then pulled out his wand as a pre-emptive measure, although for the moment he kept it at his side.

"What in bloody hell are you on about?" 

"Oh, like you don't know!" Ginny said acidly. She glared at him from the other side of the living room, her eyes shooting daggers. The way she looked at that moment reminded him distinctly of Mrs. Weasley when she'd caught them shagging in the broom shed back when they were teenagers. 

"Seriously, Gin, I don't know. So why don't you just calm down and tell me what it is I supposedly did." 

"Supposedly? Don't take that condescending tone with me, Potter! I'm your wife, not one of your ruddy trainees!"

"I'm not being condescending, I'm just trying to figure out—"

"What is it with you? Why can't you just keep your big mouth shut?"

"Hey! How about you lay off the insults and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Apparently word is out that I'm nothing more than an incubator for your famous Potter offspring!" 

"Wait. What?" 

"I may be a Weasley, but I'm not my mum!" 

"Hold on—" Harry was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of information he was being given. He could feel the heat beginning to rise in his face. 

"There's more to my life than having babies, Harry!"

"Of course there is, I don't know what—"

"So if you believe that, then why are you going around telling people we're going to have a dozen kids? Apparently it's all over the Ministry, and someone from the team overheard it!" 

"Oh for god's sake, Gin. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously, it was a joke!" Harry shrugged off his robes and threw them in the direction of the sofa. Then he kicked off his shoes.

"This is a joke to you, is it? Well what if I told you that I don't want a dozen kids, Harry? What would you say to that?" She picked up another candlestick and started to launch it at him, but Harry was prepared. 

"Reducto! Since when do you care what other people think?" 

"I don't care! The only person whose opinion I do care about where this is concerned is you, and apparently you think nothing of planning out our entire future without telling me!" 

"I'm not planning anything! For the last time, it was a bloody joke! Honestly how can you be so thick?"

"You're a bastard!" she screamed. Her body was rigid with fury, her eyes glimmering with tears that she refused to let fall. "Maybe I don't want to have your kids at all! What do you think about that?" 

Harry's jaw set tightly, and his eyes flashed. "Well, that's just bloody great!" he bellowed, and then he dropped his wand and stalked across the room. He took her forcibly by the arms, lifted her up and covered her mouth with his. His heart was racing, and his hairline was damp with perspiration. 

She fought him, struggling even as her tongue went into his mouth and her hands gripped his shoulders. Her legs curled around his waist. "I hate you, I bloody hate you," she muttered thickly. She threw her head back and his lips fell to her throat. 

"Yeah, well I bloody hate you too," he murmured. He carried her to the sofa, where he put her down and proceeded to banish her shirt. Ginny glared up at him, her chest heaving, and did the same for him, only with more force so that it tore the buttons right off and sent them flying in all directions. 

He then pulled off her bra; the lace made a sickening tearing sound as it was taken from her body. Her breasts were flattened against her chest; her dark pink nipples were hard as rocks. Meanwhile, Harry's erection pressed urgently against his trousers. 

"That thing was expensive!"

"Yeah, so sue me then!" 

"Maybe I will, you bloody prick. Oh, and speaking of pricks..." she banished his trousers and he stood in front of her with his erection sticking straight out of the opening in his boxer shorts. 

He reciprocated by getting on the sofa and straddling her, then closing his thighs tightly around hers to restrict her movement. She was breathing heavily, her eyes focused purposefully on Harry. "I'm not a bloody Baby Making Machine," she said thickly. Then she reached up, grabbed his neck, and pulled him down on top of her. His hands went to her waist, where he proceeded to push up her skirt and yank down her knickers. 

"I never said you were," he said, breathing hotly against her neck. He slipped his fingers inside her, where he found her to be hot and very wet. 

"Yes you did, you prat." Her hips contracted against his fingers swirling around inside her, and she inhaled sharply. "So all during practice I had to deal with endless ribbing about when I'm going to get pregnant. It'll probably be all over the bloody tabloids now. Git. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

"Very," he said, and he took her right nipple between his teeth. 

"Fucker." 

He pushed open her legs and slipped inside her. "Wench," he said, and then bit down on her nipple. She screamed, and dug her nails into the soft flesh of his buttocks as she held him inside her. He winced, but didn't scream.

"Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking, marrying you," she said, although a smile drifted across her lips. "Although I have to admit you are a fantastic shag." 

Harry grinned. "I might say the same thing about you." He bent to kiss her, his lips delicately brushing over hers while his hands moved over her breasts. He ground his hips hard into hers, pumping rapidly as he built himself closer to climax. 

"Fuck. I hate you sometimes, I really do," she breathed, working the nub of her clit to keep up with him. She closed her eyes, and when they came together a mass of color exploded behind her lids. 

"I love you too, Gin," Harry whispered, as his body went limp on hers. 

"Harry?" She traced her fingers up and down the slope of his back.

"Yeah, love." He kissed her neck.

"I forgot to do the Contraceptive Charm." 

Harry looked up, eyes wide. "So we really could be—"

"Yeah," she said. Then she smiled, and he kissed her.


End file.
